Be maid? NOOO
by Padora
Summary: Uke pakai baju maid? itu mah biasa. gimana kalau seme yang harus pakai baju maid? ukenya bebas untuk meledeknya kan? Narusasu


**Be A Maid? NOOO!**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya terpepet antara papan tulis di kelasnya dan para teman perempuan sekelasnya yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"Ini demi kelas kita Naruto! Kau sebagai warga kelas kita harus bisa mensejahterakan kelasmu!" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya agak berlebihan.

"Tapi masa' aku harus pakai baju cewek begitu! Baju maid dengan penuh renda pula! Uuugh.." Naruto memasang muka jijik ketika menatap baju maid yang di pegang teman sekelasnya, untuk acara festival sekolah tahun ini.

Tiga hari lagi konoha High School akan mengadakan festival sekolah. Dan dalam acara festival tersebut warga sipil dan para kerabat murid dipersilahkan untuk datang karena dari tiap kelas di KHS akan ada stand dan juga panggung pertunjukan untuk menampilkan musik, tari serta drama dari perwakilan kelas. Dan berdasarkan voting minggu lalu kelas Naruto akan membuka maid cafe.

Yang membuat Naruto tidak menyukai ide ini adalah kenapa ia juga harus menjadi salah satu maidnya! Dia itu laki-laki damn it!

"Tapi di kelas ini ada 16 anak perempuan! Kenapa aku yang laki-laki harus jadi maid?! Aku maunya jadi butler!"

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Ada beberapa anak yang tidak bisa berpartisipasi karena terbentur dengan acara ekskul mereka. Sedangkan kita butuh lima anak untuk jadi koki dan bersih-bersih. Jadi yang bisa jadi maid itu sedikit. Dan yang PALING PENTING kita bisa menarik pelanggan dengan muka CANTIKmu Nar-Uke!" Mata Sakura dan anak-anak perempuan yang sedang mengerubunginya tampak bersinar menakutkan jangan lupa dengan cengiran mereka yang aneh.

Glek..

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya yang serasa sebesar batu sungai.

'Sial! Sial! Siaaaaall! Muka sialan!' Naruto memaki-maki dalam hati. Bukannya tidak bersyukur karena memiliki wajah yang enak dipandang. Hanya saja karena bentuk wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu hingga ia jadi terlihat cantik dari pada tampan. Apalagi—entah dia diukuti bintang kesialan atau apa—teman-teman Naruto banyak yang merupakan fujoshi atau fudanshi dan dengan seenak jidat mereka melabeli Naruto sebagai uke.

Mau memasang muka memelas juga percuma. Bukannya kasihan jika melihat muka memelasnya teman-teman sialan itu malah menjerit histeris karena wajah Naruto terlihat _cute_ dimata mereka.

Naruto akhirnya cuma bisa menunduk pasrah meratapi nasib.

'Kalau aku sudah kerja nanti, aku akan operasi plastik biar keliatan macho!' tekadnya dalam hati.

Sepertinya peran utama kita ini sedang frustasi stadium akhir ck..ck..ck..

Pelajaran sekolah telah usai sejak tadi karena para guru memberikan kelorgaran untuk anak-anak didik mereka yang ingin melakukan berbagai persiapan untuk festival. Tapi Naruto masih belum mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. Tidak, dia tidak sedang tidur. Dia hanya sedang melamun dan meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu, dobe?"

Mendengar nada ketus yang sangat dikenalnya, Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Diam teme! Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau harus membuat acara festival segala!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih tas yang dia selampirkan di bahu dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas sambil memelototi pemuda dengan rambut mencuat yang unik di depannya.

Pemuda yang bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya mendengus tak peduli pada mata orang di depannya yang rasanya siap keluar dari tempatnya itu. "Festival sekolahkan acara tahunan. Kenapa juga kelasmu harus buat cafe maid. Tahun lalu kelasmu buat rumah hantu, kan?"

"Teman-temanku tidak setuju saat aku mengusulkan itu," Naruto memasang muka cemberut. Mereka berjalan beriringan dilorong sekolah yang sudah sepi sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kelasmu sendiri buat acara apa, teme?"

"Stand takoyaki,"

"Ooh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa buat takoyaki! Nanti aku _mampir_ ah," Naruto berseru senang.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Tentu saja bukan aku yang buat, idiot. Yang memasak itu anak perempuan di kelasku. Aku sih tidak ikut partisipasi,"

"Eeeh. Kenapa?! Kau curang!"

"Kau lupa aku ketua osis? Aku jadi pengawas yang berkeliling memastikan ketertiban dan kerjasama antar kelas. Dan aku pasti akan datang ke kelasmu untuk melihat kekasih cantikku yang pakai baju maid. Kau pasti terlihat menggoda," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Aaaaaaaarrrgghh kau jangan dataaaaaaaaang!" teriakannya menggema di seluruh sekolah.

Festival sekolah terlihat ramai seperti tahun sebelum-sebelumnya. Acara di atas panggung sangat menarik menampilkan bakat para murid KHS. Balum lagi ada bazar yang barang yang dijual dengan harga miring. Ada juga para otaku yang ingin melihat dan berpose bersama cosplay anime yang diadakan dari salah satu ekskul KHS.

Salah satu stand paling ramai adalah kelas 2-D tempat cafe maid dibuka. Para mengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah anak laki-laki bahkan ada juga yang om-om berebut ingin dilayani salah satu primadona maid di kelas itu.

"Nona, aku pesan cheescake dan cafe late," ujar salah satu om-om pengunjung kelas Naruto. Matanya berkedip-kedip genit pada Naruto.

"Baik, tuan. Mohon ditunggu," Naruto tersenyum paksa. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Nona, pirang! Nona pirang! Aku juga ingin pesan!" teriak pengunjung yang lain.

"Tidak, aku dulu! Aku datang duluan!"

"Jangan berebut tuan, anda pasti akan dilayani. Jadi anda ingin pesan apa?" Ino tersenyum manis pada salah satu pengunjung yang sejak tadi menggil 'nona pirang'.

Pengunjung itu mengernyit. "Aku tidak mau dilayani oleh mu. Aku mau dilayani maid pirang yang cantik itu," Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang berteriak pada Tenten—yang menjadi koki agar di sediakan cheescake dan cafe late.

Ino terlihat kesal dan tersinggung tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum. "Bukankah sama saja tuan. Yang penting dilayani kan?"

"Tidak sama. Dia lebih cantik," ujar pelanggan itu dengan menyebalkan.

Ino langsung pergi dari situ dari pada nanti makin sakit hati.

"Pengunjung brengsek," gerutu pelan.

Sakura yang sempat mencuri dengar dengar percakapan Ino dengan pelanggan itu pun terkikik geli.

"Feremon Naruto memang luar biasa, tidak salah aku memaksanya jadi maid," tangannya menekan salah satu tombol hape untuk memotret Naruto yang sedang membawa pesanan pelanggan dengan baju maid serta wig pirang panjang.

"Inilah yang disebut satu dayung dua pulau terlampaui," cengiran ala fujoshi terpampang diwajahnya.

Dan di sudut kelas ada seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang menatap kesal Naruto saat om-om bejat itu mencari kesempatan meremas tangan Naruto saat meletakan kue di meja.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik nona maid, boleh aku minta nomor _hape_mu,"

Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu dan kesal, "jangan meledekku, bu! Kenapa ibu datang kesini?!" ujarnya penuh amarah pada ibunya yang masih tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat kakak 'perempuanku' yang seksi," lalu suara tawa terdengar keras dari mulut pemuda SMP berambut pirang kemerahan di samping ibu Naruto.

Reflek, Naruto langsung menjitak kepala adik kesayangannya. "Tutup mulutmu, kurama!"

Kurama pun meringis kesakitan. "Cih, kakak tomboy sekali,"

Naruto siap menjitak adiknya kembali sebelum suara ibunya menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kami akan pergi setelah kau membawakan pesanan kami. Aku mau nasi kare pedas dan pie apel buat Kurama. Juga es lemon tea serta jus apel. Ayo cepat bawa, aku lapar!" Ujar kushina galak.

Naruto terduduk lemas dibangku taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, botol air mineral dan kotak bento yang sudah habis isinya teronggok disamping Naruto. Matahari mulai terbenam dan pengunjung festival juga tinggal sedikit. Karena saat melayani pungnjung tadi Narutolah yang paling sibuk sekarang ia diberi kelonggaran untuk beristirahat duluan tanpa perlu membantu membereskan kelas.

"Hei, buang sampah pada tempatnya, dobe," Naruto melirik malas pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya lalu memunguti sampah Naruto kemudian membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Setelah membuang sampah Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Ternyata lebih cantik dari bayanganku," serigaian yang menyebalkan terukir dibibir tipis pucat itu.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Terlalu lelah untuk meladeni kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka baju maidnya seseksi ini," jemari Sasuke mengelus paha Naruto yang terekspose oleh rok yang dibuat 10 cm diatas lutut.

"Beruntung sekali para hidung belang tadi bisa menikmati ini," tangan Sasuke belum berhenti mengelus paha Naruto, malah makin merambat naik. Secara tidak sadar Naruto mendesis nikmat.

"Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan milikku pada orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh lihat," elusan Sasuke mencapai pangkal paha Naruto lalu ia mencubitnya dengan keras.

"Aaaaaaaarrrgghh! Sakit,_ bastard_!" Naruto mengelus pahanya yang mulai membiru karena _emposan_ pacarnya. "Aku juga tidak mau pakai baju begini tahu!"

"Setidaknya, pakailah stocing dan kau juga tidak melayaniku saat aku datang ke kelasmu tadi," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Tadi kau datang? Aku malah tidak tahu," Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Tentu kau tidak tahu, karena sibuk dengan fans yang memuja wajah cantikmu."

"Berhenti meledekku, Teme! Sejak kemarin kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Hn," Balas Sasuke acuh.

Kali ini malah serigaian Naruto yang muncul di wajahnya. "Heee.. kau cemburu ya~?" jari telunjuk Naruto mencolek-colek wajah Sasuke. "Kau cemburu karena wajah seme-mu ini lebih cantik darimu atau karena para pengunjung sial yang menggodaku, Suke-_baby_~?"

"Tenang saja _baby_, bagi ku kau yang paling cantik dan aku tidak akan berpaling pada orang lain," Naruto siap mengecup pipi Sasuke, namun sudah di _toyor_ duluan.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Usuratonkachi. Pede sekali kau," Sasuke akan bangkit dari kursi tapi tangan Naruto dengan cepat menahannya.

"Enak saja mau meninggalkanku. Kau harus dihukum karena menyebalkan sejak kemarin sekaligus akan kubuktikan cintaku padamu, Suke-_baby_~"

Lalu Naruto mengecupi wajah Sasuke. Mulai dari dahi, kedua mata dan pipi, hidung kemudian melumat pelan bibir tipis yang menggoda itu.

"Uph.. he-hentikan.. ngh.." ciuman Naruto merambat ke rahang menuju leher jenjangnya.

"Aah.. yang benar saja.. ngh.. ini area sekolah ba-akh baka!" Sasuke mencoba mendorong Naruto.

"Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku, sayang," Naruto menghisap daerah sensitif di leher Sasuke hingga Sasuke kembali mendesah nikmat. Tangan Naruto meremas sesuatu yang ada di selangkangan Sasuke.

"Akh! Dobe jangan langsung pegang yang itu! Ssshh.." Sasuke mendesis nikmat.

Serigaian Naruto melebar melihat ukenya sudah tidak lagi menolak.

"Gila.. aku tidak menyangka Naruto itu ternyata seme! Padahal wajahnya sangat uke!" Tenten memegang video camnya dengan tangan bergetar saking senangnya dapat video yaoi live.

"Bukan bodoh! Naruto itu uke agresif!" Ino menahan darah dihidungnya karena melihat Naruto yang makin parah menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke yang kini berbaring dibangku taman. Sedang mulutnya sibuk menjilati puting Sasuke yang menegang. Tangan Sasuke menjambaki rambut Naruto. Entah untuk menghentikan atau meminta lebih.

"Masa' bodoh Naruto seme atau uke. Yang jelas ini lebih _hot_ dari dugaanku!" _Well_, selama ini Sakura sering membaca doujin dimana pemuda tampan yang merape uke manis dengan pakaian maid. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat adegan pemuda tampan dengan wajah sangat seme di rape pemuda berwajah uke manis dengan pakaian maid yang seksi.

"_Shit Naruto, you look like a bitch_!" cengiran lebar tersunging di wajah Sakura.

"Ssstt.. jangan berisik. Nanti mereka sadar," Hinata sibuk memotret dengan kameranya. "Tapi adegan maid merape majikan, itu terlihat seksi," ketiga rekannya pun mengangguk setuju.

END

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic Sasunaru. Jadi bukan murni ide saya. Otak saya ngebayangin adegan yang lain pas baca fic itu ehehe. Anggaplah ini bentuk kekecewaan saya karena itu fic ga jadi dijadiin Narusasu jadi saya buatlah fic sediri dengan ide yang sama. Naruto pake baju maid.#di hajar author aslinya.

Maaf bukannya plagiat. Agak mirip tapi toh cerita n pair kita bener-bener beda #peace

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seme or Uke © cmina- chan namiuzukage**

**050114**


End file.
